ADMINISTRATIVE CORE One of the advantages of the University of Michigan (UM) Fibromyalgia CORT Administrative Core is that all of the necessary leadership skills, faculty, staff, and procedures are already in place and have been for many years. The leadership team proposing this CORT has a successful track record of working together, coordinating large groups of investigators, conducting multiple projects simultaneously, and disseminating research findings. The Chronic Pain and Fatigue Research Center (CPFRC) at UM is acknowledged as one of the most successful pain research groups in the world due not only to the personnel but also to the strong institutional support provided to the group by the University of Michigan in the form of administrative infrastructure. This same institutional support will enable the success of the CORT. Another advantage we bring to our proposed CORT is that the Director, Dr. Clauw, was the first PI of the University of Michigan CTSA award and rejoined the leadership team as Associate Director. He founded the Michigan Institute for Clinical and Health Research, the unit that provides all necessary infrastructure for clinical and translational research at UM, and that houses the UM CTSA award. In the context of leading the UM CTSA programs, Dr. Clauw created innovative mentoring and training, and pilot grant programs, and the structure of these programs will be emulated in several of the new functions proposed in this regard for the CORT. Dr. Brummett, the Director of Pain Research for the Department of Anesthesiology and Associate Director for the proposed CORT, possesses the complementary leadership skills and areas of scientific strength that have allowed he and Dr. Clauw to work productively together for many years on their current R01s. The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are: 1) To be responsible for the planning, development, coordination and overall administration of the UM CORT; 2) To develop and maintain a vibrant pilot grant program for the UM CORT; 3) To help train and mentor the next generation of individuals who wish to incorporate contemporary pain research techniques into musculoskeletal research, and; 4) To disseminate information regarding the UM CORT findings to a broad constituency, from scientists to clinicians to patients.